Dancing Away With my Heart
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Ezria song-fic:  "Dancing Away With my Heart" by Lady Antebellum. ONE-SHOT! Please Read and Review:


_**I finally asked you to dance**_

_**On the last slow song**_

_**And beneath the moon that was really a disco ball**_

_Ezra Fitz walked into Rosewood High's gymnasium to attend the Masquerade Ball. He was looking for one specific woman. Last night, he had gotten fired from his job at Hollis College, and he realized he could not stay in Rosewood anymore. He needs to find a place that he can do what he loves, and that place is just not here. But, there is something, no someone, who he will lose. Someone that is way too precious to lose. _

_This someone had been through thick and thin with him. Ups and downs. Loop after loop. She was the one for him, and he was the one for her. However, her family was being torn apart because of them. But after they gave everything they had to each other last night, he realized that he needed to do something. Which brings him to why he is here tonight. He saw a petite brunette in a black and white ball gown disappear into a room. He ran to where she went and tripped along the way, making a racket in the process._

"_Is someone there," a sweet angelic voice, with a slight tremble in it, asked aloud._

_Ezra made his way around the corner with his hands in his pockets, "Aria?"_

_She smiled widely, "Ezra? What are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to do something," he held out a hand toward her, "Dance with me?"_

_Aria nodded her head as he led her toward the dance floor, beneath the disco ball that shone like the moon._

_**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**_

_**Hoping that song would never be over**_

_Aria Montgomery made her way to the center of the dance floor as their song "Happiness" by The Fray began to glide out of the speakers. She watched as he took her hand and pulled her in close to him. She felt his arm snake around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. She wished that the song would be on repeat for the rest of the night. _

"_I thought you were leaving tonight," Aria whispered in his ear, "To go stay with your parents?"_

"_I thought it could wait another night," Ezra said as his grip around her tightened. Aria smiled as she remembered how great last night was. She had finally made love to the man she loved. Even though they knew it was meant to say goodbye, they still had the best night of their lives. Being with each other like never before._

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_

_**Sometimes I find myself**_

_**Wondering where you are**_

_**For me you'll always be 18**_

_**And beautiful and dancing away with my heart**_

Ezra was still reminiscing over that night in Rosewood. That had been a few months ago, and now he was still searching for a job and still living with his parents. He missed Aria like crazy. It felt like an eternity had passed since he had seen her last. He always wondered where she was and what she was doing in her life now. He remembered every second of their first dance. When she danced away with his heart. She was eighteen now and probably still just as beautiful. He wished he could see her again. In fact, that is what he needed to do and intended to do it.

Aria Montgomery was now eighteen and in college. She still didn't quite know what to go into, but she was pretty sure it was going to be teaching. She had always saw herself as a teacher. An English teacher, in fact. Just like her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, Ezra. As she lay down on her bed, she remembered and visualized his face lying next to hers. She wondered where he was. If he was still living with his parents or found a job in another state. She hasn't seen him in what feels like ages and misses him extremely. She also remembered their last night together, when he danced away with her heart.

_**I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes**_

_**And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind**_

_**I can still feel you lean into kiss me**_

_**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me**_

_Ezra looked deeply into Aria's eyes as they continued to dance. It was like they were the only ones there. He pulled his hands away from her back and brushed a curl from her face that fell, so he could continue to get lost in her hazel orbs. He took a deep breath and lifted her mask off of her face along with his._

_Aria gasped, along with the rest of the hundreds of people in the gym, "What are you doing?"_

"_Aria, it's our first dance," Ezra said pulling her back close and moving her body with his rhythmically, "I want to see you."_

_Aria smiled and met his lips halfway with hers. Gasps and murmurs filled the crowded room, but the couple only heard the music. A tear slid down Aria's cheek as they continued to sway to the song._

"_I love you," Ezra said softly into her ear._

"_I love you, too," Aria choked out, knowing that this was the last night to say it._

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_

_**Sometimes I find myself**_

_**Wondering where you are**_

_**For me you'll always be 18**_

_**And beautiful and dancing away with my heart**_

Aria sighed as she thought about Ezra. She grabbed her keys and walked to her car, driving to a place unknown. She let her mind race as her heart brought her to where she thought she should go. She drove and drove until she was outside of Rosewood. Her foot slammed on the brake when she saw a small café that was open in the middle of nowhere. She was confused as to why she came here, but went inside to order her a coffee.

Ezra had been on the road for hours. He was coming back to Rosewood to see Aria again. He was determined to find her and wouldn't stop until he could. His gas tank, though, begged to differ.

"No, no, no, no," Ezra beat his hands on the steering wheel and got out of his car. He saw a small place a little into the distance. It looked like a café, and it had a place to pump gas! He smiled and started running toward the little place.

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_

_**Sometimes I find myself**_

_**Wondering where you are**_

_**For me you'll always be 18**_

_**And beautiful and dancing away with my heart**_

"Baby," a woman behind the counter asked softly, "Would you like this for here or to go?"

"To go please," Aria said softly getting up, "Ms. Beatty, I think I'll go use your restroom really quick."

"Sure thing, sweetie," she said and directed her to where the restrooms were.

The bell on the door rang, signaling someone had entered the restaurant. "Excuse me, ma'am," a tall, brown-haired man panted.

"Ms. Beatty, son," she corrected him as he sat down, "What do you need?"

"Gasoline," Ezra panted, trying to catch his breath, "Do you know where the restrooms are? I think it would be nice to splash some water on my face."

"The men's restroom is over that way," she said pointing to the end of a hallway, "And son, don't mind me asking, but where are you from?"

"About six hours away," he said, "Why?"

"And why are you coming all this way," Ms. Beatty asked, "Relatives?"

"No ma'am," he laughed, "A girl." The man made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom, just as Aria emerged from the woman's restroom.

"Thank you, Ms. Beatty," Aria said softly as she took her coffee and left out of the little café.

Ezra came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, "So, Ms. Beatty, can I have some gasoline, please?"

"Sure, sweetie," she looked around and noticed Aria's keys, "Oh, she-,"

The door bell rang again and Aria rushed through, "I know, I know, I'm a forgetful person." She laughed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a pair of blue ones staring back at her.

"Aria," he asked incredulously, walking toward her.

"Ezra," she choked out, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you," Ezra said as he pulled her in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. After they pulled away, Ezra smiled to himself, "You do realize that you said that exact same sentence to me at the Masquerade Ball, right? The night you danced away with my heart."

**Note: After watching the last episode, seeing promos from the next episode of PLL, hearing this song, and using my imagination, I came up with this story. Of course it is based off of "Dancing Away with my Heart" by Lady Antebellum. I hope you enjoyed. The episode last night was ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I hate Byron! I'm so sad that Ezra lost his job:( And Aria and Ezra's intimate scene came to kill me! It was truly amazing! Please review:)**

**~Laura**


End file.
